


Therapy

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Comedy, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, One Shot, Smut, Therapy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione knows you are meant to go to therapy to work out your issues not to shag your therapist but Andromeda Tonks is a unique kind of Therapist. ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm breaking my...er 'break' again for just another tiny fic that jumped into my head. It's a bit twisted and weird I'm sure people are used to this in my work now so hopefully, it's not too out there for anyone. It's a strange mix of Andromeda/Hermione and Bellatrix/Hermione. With Fleurmione in the background...yeah Hermione gets around eh? lol 
> 
> (I didn't tag Fleur/Hermione as it is so in the background but will mention it for people here so they aren't too shocked by it!)
> 
> It's just a tiny bit of fun please don't be too harsh on it if you don't like it I'm not a real writer or anything this is just some messing around with words haha 
> 
> Still working on my Luna/Hermione Valentine's day fic for the 14th at 4k words now and maybe will be a bit longer still making steady progress for now hopefully finished in time!
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time! :)

"Bellaaaaa!" Hermione cried out throwing her head back, mouth hanging open, eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as her orgasm, at last, rocked through her body. Few had ever seen this erotic, sweet, yet semi-undignified look on the minister of magics face. Strands of her damp hair clung wetly to her sweaty forehead and drool ran from the corners of her mouth down her chin and soothing her aching taut nipples. 

Andromeda gave a faint smile but kept up her relentless hammering into Hermione's sore but pleasure laden cunt from behind letting out little grunts. It almost felt as if she was no longer in control of her body and her mind and her hips moved on pure instinct and need only.

The older witch seemed to not find anything strange in Hermione's calling her older sister's name during their session. In fact, she seemed well used to it. It was a mistake many made as Andromeda and Bella did look so alike but Hermione knew full well who she was being shagged by but it was all part of her fantasy. Andromeda thrust on and on hoping to drive Hermione over the edge for a second time, even dawning an impression of her older wicked sister and allowing some filth to pour freely from her lips.

"Whose Bella's good little girl? You like it rough don't you Bushy? Shall I take your arse next?" Andromeda said harshly pressing her thumb against Hermione's puckered hole causing the witch to cry out in pleasure again. 

Hermione was a shivering quaking mess at this stage but Andromeda kept up her thrusting as long as she could despite her waning stamina. Andromeda wanted Hermione to ride a wave of pleasure all the way to Nirvana it was her privilege to provide such pleasure to her favorite client. 

Andromeda gripped one of Hermione's shoulders firmly, digging her nails into her red flesh, her other hand doing something similar on Hermione's hip. Erotic wet slapping of hot slick flesh on hot slick flesh bounded around the living room of Andromeda's home.

Hermione was on all fours, Andromeda behind her, on the fine soft Veela feather rug in front of a crackling fire, two glasses of empty Goblin red nearby sitting on the mantlepiece. The witch's robes and fine lingerie were splayed out all over, it was like an explosion in Glad Rags had taken place. Hermione's darky lacy knickers hanging from a purple lampshade, Andromeda's pink bra hanging off the arm of the sofa. Things as they always did between the two witches, had escalated quickly and had been rather chaotic. 

One moment Hermione was laid out on the sofa eyes shut detailing all her problems to Andromeda who had taken up the position as a therapist shortly after the war had ended. Things would be boring at first Hermione detailing the stresses of her job as the minister of magic, revealing how she felt like a failure or her various mood swings and ill-tempered arguments she'd have with her undersecretary Pansy Parkinson. 

How the Daily Prophets hit pieces on the youngest minister of magic of all time really got under her skin. Andromeda would do her best to help her process these feelings words of comfort and sage advice from the only witch Hermione had ever met who truly seemed far above her own intellect. 

Though she looked like Bella that was were the similarities ended Andromeda was soft-spoken and sweet a tender almost mysterious cadence to her voice. Though at times her eyes held a certain juvenile gleefulness that Hermione had seen in Sirius, Nymphadora, and of course Bellatrix it must have run in the Black family that little spark. Only Narcissa seemed to lack it perhaps decades of marriage to a Malfoy is what did that to her. 

In any case, Andromeda was a good listener and well suited to her role as a therapist especially when it came to the less boring stuff Hermione had trouble with. The stuff that was the true reason Hermione had come to see Andromeda.

Yes, eventually, things would always turn to Hermione's sex life, the true source of why she was there. Hermione had a big problem in this area that for others would be a source of fun to prehaps mock her but to her, it was just awful. The thing was she had been unable to get off or find any sexual satisfaction with any of her partners after the war. Trysts with Ginny, Luna, and even both of the Patil twins, sometimes at the same time, had been a lot of fun but Hermione had never been able to finish without taking matters into her own hands. It was frustrating for herself and her partners and had seen many of these relationships fizzle out.

Only Fleur Delacour the French ambassador to the British Ministry seemed to actually find little issue with Hermione's problem and she had actively enjoyed mutual masturbation sessions and for awhile Hermione had too. However, she still couldn't get past not being able to orgasm from Fleurs touch and thus Fleur had recommended her to Andromeda. The French witch knew there would be a physical element to Hermione's sessions with the older witch but she didn't mind it, it was not romantic in nature and was purely a way for Hermione to have her physical needs met.

Only one woman had ever made Hermione climax before Andromeda and she had been hauled off to Azkaban after the war in chains and still resided there. Even as Minister of Magic Hermione couldn't get access to the infamous Bellatrix Black, who had disregarded her late husband's last name and returned to using her family one.

During the dying days of the war against Voldemort Bellatrix had turned on the dark lord after he had tried to murder that which she coveted above all else on earth. Her precious 'Cissy'. It was the last mistake Tom Riddle ever made that was for sure. Bellatrix had fled with her sister and quickly stolen an artifact of her former masters handing it to Harry when she tracked him down soon after. Bellatrix had not been trusted of course and had been held in chains by Harry and the D.A even though her betrayal had been a great help.

Hermione had been tasked with guarding the madwoman, making sure she stayed bound in chains in Harry's camp inside her own special little prisoners tent. Hermione had been wary of the witch, she had of course fought with her at Malfoy Manor wrestling around the ground with the witch on top of her cackling like mad and even groping at her seeming more interested in a shag than a fight. Bellatrix had slowly over weeks of having no one to talk to but Hermione had regained some semblance of her younger self and being so far from the dark lord seemed to return to something verging on sanity.

Hermione learned she could be very charming, almost sweet when she had a mind to be. There was always a dangerous darkness bubbling beneath the surface but Hermione soon began to find her alluring. They spent hours debating all forms of magical theory and the ethics of certain curses.

Why should Imperio be listed as unforgivable and memory charms should not? To kill someone's memories was it worse than to kill them outright? That kind of thing. Bellatrix had liked hearing how Hermione had used such spells for her own benefit and seemed to grow aroused at the young witch's lack of regret in doing so.

"Yes, I'd have kept that bitch in a jar, given that Umbridge rat to the centaurs and scarred that Marietta brat far worse than you did if were in your shoes. Oh but you are a naughty little witch...just as I was," Bellatrix would sigh licking her lips as Hermione would try to deny any similarity between the two of them

Bellatrix would also often and openly flirt with Hermione during these conversations often spreading her legs and letting Hermione glance between them up her robes to discover the woman was lacking any underwear. Hermione would blush and look away as Bellatrix would cackle.

"Oh come on Bushy, you want it...I want it, you want to know what it tastes like...what it feels like...I could be so tender so soft...you'll never want to do anything else for the rest of your days. This might even be the last pleasure either of us ever has if little baby Harry fails," Bellatrix had said in that seductive smoldering tone her eyes alive with desire and mischief. Those wonderful black eyes.

Hermione had just gotten up and went outside for some air to cool down and extinguish the fire between her legs and gave the next watch over Bellatrix to Ginny. That night Hermione had fingered herself like mad while burying her face in her pillow back in her tent all manner of filthy images of herself and Bellatrix swirling around her mind.

One evening soon after Bellatrix had persuaded Hermione to let her wash up in the old tin bath that resided in the tent and that's where the trouble really began.

Hermione had of course kept Bellatrixs hands tied and had to do the washing of Bellatrix herself all the time the dark witch was whispering such sweet seductive things in Hermione's ear. Before she knew what was happening she'd somehow lost her own clothes and wound up in the bath with Bellatrix. A wet soapy and lusty evening of passion had ensued. Hermione had known true pleasure for the first time in her life and had quickly become addicted to her trysts with Bellatrix. That little prisoner's tent soon turned into a den of iniquity. Things had only escalated from there.

Hermione and Bellatrix were torn apart once the war was over and Hermione's attempts behind the scenes to save her dark lover from prison had failed. Thus she had set about climbing the ranks at the ministry and trying to fill the hole left by Bellatrix with every other witch that had come into her life until such a time as she could find some way to get near her old lover in Azkaban. 

However, upon becoming Minister of magic Hermione found it wasn't actually as simple as drafting up a document for Bellatrixs release and signing it herself but that he needed many other signatures from other ministers who would only sign the same day as hell froze over.

Hermione had tried to let go and move on and for a time her mindless flings had taken her mind off it and she'd even felt she'd found love with Fleur but her inability to stop chasing the pleasure she had found with Bellatrix had lead her to where she was now. In Andromeda's home getting royally railed from behind while pretending she was with Bellatrix.

A third climax was building from the now almost passing out Hermione and Andromeda did her best to give it to her. 

Andromeda went as hard as she could manage though getting a bit sloppy after such a long workout as it were and she was nearing her own end. The way her strap pressed into her own clit with every thrust soon bringing her off shortly after Hermione. The strap on itself was enchanted to feel like a living part of Andromeda and she was positively drunk on the sensation of Hermione's tight wet pulsing heat.

'What will Angelica's think of next,' Andromeda thought with a small choked laugh recalling the seedy adult store she had purchased the item from in Knockturn Alley. Andromeda soon lost the ability to think on anything else but Hermione's clutching damp inferno.

Hermione's walls seemed to clamp down on Andromeda's strap in a vice-like fashion. Andromeda's head went all fuzzy and breath hitched her, thighs were burning from her still steady thrusting but she started to slip and lose pace as her own climax crashed over her.

"Ahhh!...awww!...Herm...H-Hermione...Hermione...Hermione," Andromeda panted out the younger witch's name like a little prayer. Hermione was her god in that moment, she was all her heart and mind knew and she just worshipped her. Revealing in her warmth and heat, her heart shaking at the sound of Hermione's little sighs and groans. Leaning forward over Hermione kissing at her burning hot and slick skin, pressing her lips tenderly all over the girl's neck. They were both spent at this stage and Andromeda's thrusting slowed to a tender soft pace before tailing off completely.

Andromeda collapsed on Hermione's back her weight causing the younger witch's smaller frame to give out and she fell forward laying prone on her belly. The pair just lay glued together hot and sweaty panting trying to recover their senses. Andromeda kept her large purple strap on deeply embedded in Hermione.

"I needed that Andy...you're so wonderful...I know this all twisted and strange but...thanks again," Hermione panted eyes fluttering shut.

"WE all have our needs Minister, I'm happy to be of service...shall we just lay here a while or would the cuddling be a breach of your conditions you outlined with young Miss Delacour?" Andromeda asked trying to catch her breath still laying flat against Hermione's back her breast pressing into her slick sweaty back creating a very warm and lovely sensation for the pair of them.

"I'm afraid so, no cuddling, no kissing...besides that was never Bella's way," Hermione sighed and Andromeda nodded moving to get up but slipping and falling back down on a chuckling Hermione.

"Sorry love...guess I just need to lay down a second, this is better than running a marathon for exercise eh?" Andromeda joked rolling off Hermione lazily and onto her back deciding to rest a moment longer.

"Hopefull we're both ready to move in the next half hour just Teddy and Nymphadora will be home soon...they get a bit awkward about my job Hope you understand," Andromeda said and Hermione just giggled.

"Don't worry I'm scared to know what Tonks...er Nympahdora would say she figures out I'm one of your regulars," Hermione said groaning as she moved to get up reaching for her knickers from the lampshade grinning to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope it was okay? 
> 
> Comments and kudos help me keep writing again please leave some if you have time bye for now!


End file.
